


Infirmary

by survivedfromheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Consensual, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, i tried haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivedfromheaven/pseuds/survivedfromheaven
Summary: Jongin is the school nurse who gets a visit from a student who's ready to please him.





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! 
> 
> as a way to start off the new year, i decided to write this one-shot. my resolution is to write more (and finish all of my unfinished fics haha) so hopefully i follow thru with it lol i hope you all enjoy this!

Jongin is sitting on a chair beside one of the beds in the school infirmary, scribbling down information on a sheet of paper that he has attached to a clipboard. He has one leg crossed over the other and he’s checking off boxes as he goes down a list of symptoms the student who was just there had experienced. 

The kid who showed up about an hour ago had been terribly sick. He’d been vomiting constantly in a metal bucket Jongin had to fish out from the closet. Jongin didn’t want to be rude, but he’d been grimacing every time the kid kept gagging up whatever he ate for breakfast that morning. 

Even though Jongin was qualified to be a school nurse, vomit was still one of the things that sent shivers running down his back. It was just gross. 

He gave the kid some medication and eventually kicked him out so he could just go home. Just to be polite, and doing his job as a nurse, Jongin made sure to tell the student to call him if the same thing happened tomorrow. Of course, Jongin still had to fill out a piece of paper for the school that went over basic information. 

The kid probably just had a bit of food poisoning. Not that it was harmless, but it’d go away in a day or two. 

Most days were pretty slow, so Jongin felt a bit relieved he’d been able to at least do something in the seven hours he was stuck at the high school. The majority of students who went to the infirmary all either just wanted to take a half-hour nap or try to convince him that they were sick enough to go home. Jongin just glared at all of them before they chickened out, apologized, and ran back to class. 

As he reaches the bottom of the page, about to sign off his name, a voice interrupts him. 

“Mr. Kim, I think I got a paper cut.” 

Jongin quickly signs his name before standing up and going over the information, making sure everything was correct. “You don’t have to come to the infirmary if you have a paper cut. Just suck on it and you’ll be fine.” 

“But it’s bleeding a lot.” 

“I’m sure it’s not.” He sighs as looks up at the student, but he chokes on the sight that he’s given. He’s immediately flustered, and he stutters out of shock. “Sehun, w-what the hell?!” 

The student standing at the entrance of the infirmary is smiling at Jongin, looking at him through black, silky bangs. 

“What are you wearing?!” Jongin practically shouts at the student. He’s too shocked to bother keeping his voice down. 

“I wanted to look pretty for you.” Sehun flushes. His hands are folded in front of him patiently. At the lack of response, Sehun bites his bottom lip anxiously. “Do you not like it?” He quietly asks, looking down at himself and suddenly self-conscious of his clothing. In embarrassment, his shoulders close in on each other. 

“What, no! I-I love it!” Jongin tells him from where he’s still standing with wide eyes. His cheeks are still warm at the sight of Sehun. It’s not every day that he got to see the student wear things like this.

Jongin’s eyes raked up and down the body of the student, appreciating the black thigh-high stockings against pale legs. The school’s pleated skirt is tight around Sehun’s waist and it falls incredibly short above long legs. Sehun has the white, button-up shirt tucked into his skirt with a bow wrapped around the collar. 

He’s beautiful. Now, however, a more appropriate term would be sexy. 

“Aren’t you skipping class?” Jongin asks. Immediately after the words come out of his mouth, Jongin wants to smack himself. His mind is completely blanking and he doesn’t know what to say when his lover is standing before him in tight clothing. 

“Well, n-no,” Sehun says, still pouting. He’s looking at the white tiled floor underneath him. “I told my teacher I felt sick and he just let me go.” 

“Oh,” Jongin says dumbly. “That’s fine then.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this. I’m making you uncomfortable, aren’t I?” Sehun says, eyebrows knitted together in concern. “I-I should just go…” He whispers those words, turning swiftly on his heel to leave. 

As soon as Jongin sees his lover attempt to run away, he paces across the beds of the infirmary and quickly wraps a hand tightly around Sehun’s wrist, pulling the student’s body close against his. Jongin, to make sure his lover doesn’t try to run away again, wraps an arm around his tiny waist. “Don’t leave.” 

Sehun whimpers. “I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He places his head on Jongin’s shoulder, keeping his face hidden in the crook of the other male’s neck, almost as though he were hiding. At the same time, Sehun places a hand on Jongin’s chest, crumpling the man’s shirt a bit in his grip. 

“I’m not at all uncomfortable. I know that we haven’t been in a relationship for a long time, but I want this. I want you.” Jongin reassures his worried lover with firm words. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just that I didn’t know what to say.” He chuckles. “I was overwhelmed when I saw you. You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

Sehun nods bashfully against his neck. “You tell me that all the time.” 

“Of course I do. It’s true.” 

Sehun whines at that, pouting like a child. 

Jongin laughs, running his hand up and down the student’s slender back. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” As he says that, Jongin drags a hand underneath Sehun’s pleated skirt, squeezing one cheek in his hand. He grins as he hears Sehun whimper at the grope. “You’re so perfect. How did I ever manage to keep you?” 

Sehun can only blush at the older man’s words. 

The both of them were more than head-over-heels in love with one another. They’d met when Sehun began high school as a freshman. During an unfortunate gym class, Sehun had sprained his ankle and was escorted to the infirmary where he ended up becoming acquaintances with the attractive nurse, Kim Jongin. 

They made small talk while Jongin took care of Sehun. The nurse was more than taken with the student’s looks but made sure he never stared too long in case Sehun noticed.

When Sehun had left with a mumbled farewell, Jongin had heaved a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t be so attracted to a boy who was nine years younger than him. He was thankful that Sehun had only been there for an hour and would most likely never come back.

Unfortunately for Jongin, Sehun came back to the infirmary a few more times during his freshman year with tiny, minuscule accidents. He had carelessly cut his finger with a pair of scissors - to which his geography teacher just didn’t care enough and sent him to the infirmary - and he went to school with a high fever, resulting in him vomiting in a trash can an hour into his third period. 

Jongin had to make sure he never touched Sehun for longer than he should.

The following year rolled around and Jongin saw Sehun everywhere - walking on campus, sitting on the bleachers during rallies, or even hanging out with his friends outside of school. Jongin wasn’t sure why he was so taken with the boy, but he felt a tug in his heart every time Sehun passed by him. 

Jongin wanted something with Sehun. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop the want he had for the student. There was a craving he had for Sehun - a craving to hold him, to kiss him carefully, to push his lithe body against the wall and suck purple marks on his neck. It was wrong, and Jongin knew it.

All the self-control Jongin had was flushed down the drain when Sehun came into the infirmary with a sprained wrist. They had some small talk while Jongin wrapped the student’s limp wrist in bandages. Something came over Jongin when he looked up at Sehun. The boy was just so beautiful with his smooth skin and pouty lips. When Sehun licked his lips, Jongin leaned in and kissed the boy softly. 

There was a moment of pure silence when Jongin pulled back. Internally, the nurse was freaking out, but he didn’t let it show. He was shocked when Sehun kissed him back a minute later. 

The both of them ended up talking about what they wanted to do and where they wanted their new interest in each other to go from there. They decided to exchange numbers and eventually began to go on dates. Sehun had to lie to his parents that he was studying with his friends when he was really going out on dates with a man much older than him. 

Their dates were always short and never anywhere public. They couldn’t get caught by people who knew them, or else rumors would start and everything would be ruined. Movie nights were common - Sehun would cuddle up nervously against Jongin on the couch while they shared a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Kisses were as far as they went. Jongin never pressured the student to do things he didn’t want to do. He was an older man and he knew that was more than enough to scare Sehun away from him. He didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to keep Sehun for a long time to come.

Sehun was incredibly apprehensive about their relationship. He was constantly worried that his parents would somehow find out or that they’d get caught kissing by teachers or other students. This relationship was dangerous not only for himself but also for Jongin. The man could get fired and Sehun could get expelled. 

There was more than one occasion when Sehun panicked about it all. He didn’t want to face the consequences of their relationship if they were to ever get caught, but Sehun adored Jongin. He liked the older man so much. Thankfully, he was always calmed down by Jongin. The man reassured him that this was okay and convinced Sehun to stay with him. 

A year passed and when Sehun turned seventeen, he decided he wanted to have sex with Jongin. They discussed it for a long time. Jongin was hesitant, but Sehun managed to convince the man that this was what he wanted. 

Sehun had spent all day with Jongin the day after his birthday. They baked a cake together and watched Sehun’s favorite animated movie as they huddled together underneath a blanket on the sofa. Sehun had cried when the man presented a pair of silver bands - promise rings for the both of them. 

At that point, the both of them realized how much they had fallen in love with one another. 

Jongin made love to Sehun carefully and gently that night. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Jongin practically growls, attaching his mouth to the pale expanse of Sehun’s neck, sucking harshly on the skin. 

“I-I love you, too.” Sehun gasps, tightening his grip on the older man’s shirt. He squirms when Jongin brings his other hand underneath his skirt to grab his other cheek, spreading them apart roughly. “Ah- D-Don’t be so rough…” He mewls, closing his eyes as he’s groped. 

“When’d you change into this? Don’t tell me you wore this to school.” The nurse mouths at Sehun’s neck, breathing heavily. 

“No, I changed in the bathroom before coming here.” Sehun murmurs. “I only want you seeing me in this.”

Jongin smirked. They’ve been exploring their interests as of lately in the bedroom. Jongin thinks that this could easily be one of his new interests. To be honest, Sehun could do anything and it could turn Jongin on. 

“Do you think you enjoy this?” Jongin asks, looking at his lover. “You like dressing up for me? You want me to fuck you in your skirts and stockings?” He keeps his hands still on the student’s full ass, holding it tight in his hands.

Sehun blushes at his words. “Yes. I like wearing this for you… I-I want you to fuck me while I wear this.” He looks at Jongin through his bangs bashfully. “I want you to fuck me hard.” 

“Hard?” Jongin asks, feigning innocence. He wants to hear his young lover confess what he craves. He chuckles when Sehun only nods in embarrassment. “Why don’t you tell me how hard you want me to fuck you?” 

“I-I can’t!” Sehun cries out, hiding his face back into Jongin’s neck. 

“Why not?”

“It’s just… It’s so- I just can’t!” 

Jongin laughs while he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist again, swaying them back and forth a little. Sehun was too adorable for his own good. “God, I love you.” He whispers, placing a light kiss below Sehun’s ear. “Go sit on one of the beds. I have to finish something real quick.” 

“Okay.” 

As Sehun pulls away and begins to walk to an empty bed in the far corner of the infirmary, Jongin’s hand lingering on the boy’s waist, he looks around the empty room. 

“Has anyone been in here?” Sehun asks as he sits down on the white mattress, biting his bottom lip as his skirt rides up. He keeps his hands tucked in between his thighs as he stares at the back of the standing nurse. He’s always adored how broad Jongin’s shoulders have always been - not that his own shoulders weren’t broad. There was just something about Jongin that made him so handsome. Sehun thinks it might be how large his boyfriend’s biceps are. 

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, filling out the rest of the form as quickly as he could. “Some kid had food poisoning and was throwing up like crazy.” 

“Ew,” Sehun comments, making a face at the thought of vomit. 

“Exactly.” Jongin grins as he looks fondly at Sehun before turning his attention back to the form. “It was disgusting.”

Sehun giggles from where he’s sitting. 

“I hated how today was going, you know? I mean, as much as I enjoy my job, I hate having to take care of kids who just keep throwing up like there’s no tomorrow.” Jongin places his pen down on his desk as he fills out the last signature, moving toward the front door to lock it. “I can deal with headaches, fevers, a couple gashes here and there, but vomiting is just that one thing I can’t stand.” He begins making his way towards Sehun. “Then you came.” 

Sehun licks his lips at the look Jongin gives him. His heart beats incredibly faster as Jongin kneels in front of him, both of his hands caressing Sehun’s thighs. “Ah…” He sighs as those calloused hands travel to his inner thighs. “J-Jongin-” Sehun stutters when the older man pries his legs apart, spreading them widely. 

“I could be having the worst day of my life, but it wouldn’t matter the moment you show up.” Jongin smiles at his young lover before averting his attention up Sehun’s skirt. “Panties?”

Sehun immediately shies away, trying to pull his skirt down over his exposed area. “Do you not like it?” 

“I love it. I love anything you do.” Jongin says as he grabs Sehun’s hands and pulls them away, eyes catching the glint of the silver band on Sehun’s ring finger. “Let me do the work, okay?” 

The student nods bashfully, sucking on his bottom lip as Jongin’s hands disappear underneath his skirt. He feels a ghost of a tickle as fingers fiddle with his lace panties. There’s a sudden heat pooling in his gut as Jongin slowly pulls the panties down his thighs and slips them off his ankles. 

Jongin holds the undergarment in his hands, looking at it with careful eyes. 

“J-Jongin!” Sehun shouts in surprise as the man suddenly brings the undergarment up to his nose, inhaling the scent deeply. 

“They smell so nice, baby. Did you clean yourself this morning?” The nurse asks, a playful tease to his voice. He continues to smell the panties, burying his nose in them crudely. The reaction he gets from Sehun is priceless. 

“Maybe.” Sehun huffs, glaring just slightly at his boyfriend. 

After a second more of appreciating the black panties, Jongin folds it in his hand before pocketing them in his pants.

He’ll save those for later. 

“You always treat me so good, Sehun. You always know exactly what I want.” As he says that, Jongin stands up. He wraps his hands underneath Sehun’s thighs and hoists him up into his arms. He laughs when his lover lets out a small yelp. 

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck tightly. “W-What are you doing?” He wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist. He trusts the man to not drop him - especially considering how strong Jongin was - but he still liked the security. Sehun also just liked wrapping himself around his boyfriend. 

“I just decided that I want to fuck you on my desk.” 

“Oh.”

Jongin carries his lover to his cluttered desk but quickly shoves everything off it with one hand before placing Sehun on it. He looks in Sehun’s eyes, falling in love even more with every second that passes by. Jongin stands in between the student’s spread legs, his hands holding Sehun’s waist tightly. He feels his heart pound as Sehun wraps his arms tighter around his neck, nuzzling his cheek against his. 

“I love you, Jongin.” 

The older man says nothing, only cupping Sehun’s cheek in his palm. He leans in and kisses his young lover, shoving his tongue into the boy’s mouth when Sehun opens it just a bit. 

Sehun moans into their kiss, pushing back against Jongin’s tongue with his own. Their mouths mold together in a wet heat and Sehun whines when he feels a hand groping at his ass once more. “Jongin…” 

Jongin begins placing wet kisses down Sehun’s neck. He grips a handful of Sehun’s hair in his other hand, yanking the boy’s head back to expose his neck. His ears twitch at the desperate whine coming from his lover. He’s learned that Sehun enjoys being treated roughly. Jongin uses that to his advantage. 

“J-Jongin-” Sehun stutters out as his mouth drops open when Jongin begins to suck his Adam’s apple. All Sehun can do is repeat his lover’s name. 

“What do you want me to do?” The nurse asks, exhaling deeply on Sehun’s neck. 

“I want you to fuck me!” Sehun cries. “I want your cock inside me- f-fucking me open-” He gasps when Jongin pulls away from his arms. Sehun feels disheartened for a moment, but that feeling promptly disappears when Jongin’s hands rip open his button-up shirt. “Ah!” 

The white buttons fly everywhere onto the desk, some falling to the floor. Sehun whimpers pathetically when Jongin roughly pulls his shirt down his shoulders. A mouth attaches to the student’s nipple, biting it and lapping at it with a wet tongue. Jongin brings his other hand to the neglected nipple, twisting it and pulling it. The sensation evokes choked moans from Sehun. 

“J-Jongin!” Sehun bites his lip, hands finding an anchor in his boyfriend’s hair. He pulls on the dark locks tightly. 

“You’re such a doll, aren’t you?” Jongin hums as he leans back to admire his work. He continues to tease one of Sehun’s nipples in his hand, smiling as his pliant lover squirms in his hold. Sehun’s nipples are puffy and red from abuse. “So pretty.”

“Kiss me, Jongin… P-Please-” Sehun manages to plead through pleasured moans. His toes curl in his shoes as Jongin continues to rub his nipple between his rough fingers. His thighs tense with every pull.

“Of course, baby.” 

Sehun smiles as the older man wraps a strong arm around him, leaning in to bring their lips together. He almost lets out a sigh of relief when his nipple is let go, but he’s much too preoccupied to do so as Jongin begins sucking on his tongue. Sehun returns the favor quickly after, blushing furiously as he feels Jongin’s cock straining through his scrubs against his own. He moans loudly when Jongin ruts against him. 

Jongin pulls away, but not before sucking on his lover’s jawline briefly. “I’m guessing we don’t have any lube?” 

“No. I forgot.” Sehun pouts, hands coming up to Jongin’s chest. He traces his fingertips along the cloth. “I thought you had some.” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t. I’ve never fucked anyone in my office before.” 

Sehun breaks out into a tiny smile. He keeps his gaze on the chest in front of him. “I guess I’ll be the first.” 

“And the only.” Jongin smiles back, placing a finger underneath the student’s chin and raising it. “I’ll only ever love you, Sehun.” 

Sehun flushes at the words, and whines when the man rubs their cocks together languidly. “I-I want you inside me right now, Jongin. I need you… Please.” He stutters out a lame confession, but with every praise Jongin gives him, his mouth waters with desperation. Sehun is so in love with the man between his legs. He doesn’t know how much longer he can go without the man inside him. 

“But, what about the lube? I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Put your fingers in my mouth,” Sehun says abruptly, gripping Jongin’s wrist and bringing the hand up to his face. 

“W-What?” Jongin exclaims in surprise. He’s got a confused look on his face. 

“Put your fingers in my mouth,” Sehun repeats, though more shyly. He pries open his mouth just a bit, looking at Jongin expectantly. 

“Um, o-okay.” 

The nurse hesitantly puts a finger inside of his lover’s mouth. He can feel his cock twitch at the heat. Jongin lets out a moan when Sehun closes his lips around his finger. They maintain eye contact as Sehun slathers his finger up with his tongue, just slightly bobbing his head up and down. 

Everything slowly starts to make sense to Jongin, and he snaps when Sehun accidentally puts Jongin’s finger too far into his mouth, choking on it with a broken moan. “Open up, baby.” He says, wrapping a hand securely around the boy’s nape. 

Sehun obeys, and Jongin shoves his two other fingers into the student’s mouth. 

In no time, Jongin’s finger-fucking Sehun’s mouth, loving every choked whine and muffled groan. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Jongin says as he thrusts his hand back and forth vigorously. Drool falls from Sehun’s lips onto his chin and his bare chest. The rosy lips Jongin loves so much are covered in saliva. “So compliant. So affectionate. So needy.” 

Sehun looks at the man through his bangs, hoping that Jongin can see the love in his eyes. He wants to be with Jongin in every way possible - through late night texts, through Skype calls, through presents on birthdays, through intertwined hands on cold days. But above all, through sex. He wants Jongin to use him, to fuck him, to put his seeds in him, to fill him up with both love and lust. 

“What did I do in my past life to deserve you?” Jongin continues, abusing Sehun’s mouth all the while. “You’re such an angel. God, how could one person mean so much to me? How could one person be the most important thing in my entire life?” 

Sehun is left panting as Jongin pulls his fingers out, looking in admiration at the thick coat of saliva coating them. Sehun is already so weak from that. He sighs as Jongin wraps a hand underneath his lax knee, pulling it up high enough so as to make it easier on him.

“You’re so flexible.” Jongin comments. “Relax, okay?” Jongin says, before lowering his hand and inserting one finger into Sehun. 

“Ah-!” Sehun yelps, biting his bottom lip at the foreign feeling. He’s not sure he can handle much more at this point. Anything Jongin does to him makes him exhausted. Sehun does his best to give his all. He leans back onto his hands, chest heaving. 

“So tight.” Jongin grunts, pulling his finger in and out steadily. When he sees Sehun’s expression even out, he adds in a second finger. 

“Ngh-” Sehun moans at the stretch, closing his eyes. 

Before they know it, Jongin’s fucking Sehun with four fingers. 

“Ahh- J-Jongin-” Sehun stutters out, voice raspy. With every exhale he gives, there’s a prolonged whine that sounds like heaven to Jongin. The man can be so rough with him. The fingers inside him abuse his sweet spot with every crook and every push. 

“I think you’re ready,” Jongin says, pulling out his fingers slowly as to make sure Sehun doesn’t get hurt. He’d be ashamed of himself if anything happened to Sehun under his care. He puts Sehun’s leg back down, watching it amusedly at it swings back and forth underneath his desk tiredly. 

“...so handsome,” Sehun mumbles, too exhausted to speak any louder. 

“What was that, baby?” Jongin asks as he swiftly pulls down his scrub pants, along with his underwear. He’s got a grin on his face as Sehun stares at his cock, obviously entranced with it. 

“You’re so handsome,” Sehun repeats himself, sucking on his lower lip. His hole clenches in instinct as Jongin stares at him. The man grips his waist and pulls him closer to the edge of the desk. 

“Lay back. It’ll be easier for you. I can already tell you won’t be able to sit straight much longer.” 

Sehun obeys. Although the desk really isn’t much more comfortable laying on it than it is to sit on it, it’s just a minor inconvenience. Once Jongin’s cock is inside him, Sehun won’t be able to focus on anything else. “Mm…” He moans as Jongin lifts his legs up, pushing them forward. 

“Relax,” Jongin says, pressing the tip of his cock against Sehun’s entrance. 

Sehun nods, willing his body to relax as much as possible for the man.

“Good boy.” Jongin exhales, pushing inside of Sehun in one go. 

“Aah-! Oh, God-” Sehun cries out, hands grasping at the desk in hopes of finding something to grip onto. He doesn’t find anything. He settles for clawing at the desk as Jongin pulls out to the tip before slamming back in. “Nngh~!” Sehun whines loudly. 

“Keep your legs up.” 

“O-Okay.” Sehun murmurs. He whines again when hands grab his hips tightly. 

Jongin says nothing as he begins thrusting in and out of the boy underneath him. His fingers press firmly into the pale skin as his cock enters Sehun over and over. 

“J-Jongin- Ah-” Sehun pants, mouth open in pleasure. “I-I can’t-” The pleasure he feels is far too great for only being fucked for a few minutes. Jongin’s cock is pulsating inside of him, and he can feel his hole becoming wet with Jongin’s precum. It’s all so lewd. Sehun can’t handle it. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Jongin grunts, pistoning his hips back and forth. The obscene sounds fill the empty infirmary and he can only pray that no passersby can hear them. They most likely can. But that’s not his priority. His priority is the love of his life, legs spread open and eyes shut in concentration as he’s fucked open. “You’re okay.” 

“Jongin- I-I love you-” Sehun cries out, legs thrashing as the cock inside him fills him up so well.

“I love you, too, baby,” Jongin says back. “You deserve everything.” His grip on Sehun’s hips tighten. “I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait ‘til I can come home from work and have you waiting for me every day. We’re going to have that white, picket-fence house you told me about. Our family is going to be beautiful.” 

Sehun has half a mind to understand the things that are coming from Jongin’s mouth, but he does. He’s blushing madly as he tries to get a grip on reality - or at least while Jongin continues fucking him with such an intense passion. He tries to reply. “I-I want to.. I want to m-marry you- Ah!” He tries, but the cock in him doesn’t let him.

“God, I love you so much. Nothing matters as much as you do, Sehun. I want to see your smile every day. I want to fuck you every day.” Jongin continues, not caring about how loud Sehun is crying or moaning. 

“Ahhh-!” 

Jongin grunts as he thrusts into Sehun one last time before he comes. 

Sehun whines at the strange feeling, but soon follows as Jongin strokes his thigh gently. 

“Jongin…” Sehun whispers, embarrassed as his legs and hips continuously twitch after his climax. 

“Sorry about that.” Jongin chuckles lightly, leaning over Sehun. He doesn’t bother to pull out. “I got kind of carried away there. I’m sorry.” He apologizes again. 

“No. Don’t be sorry,” Sehun says, expression sweet and gentle. “I-I liked it. I was going to say that I want to marry you, too.” He smiles. “I really do love you, Jongin. I want to be with you.” 

Jongin smiles back. 

“I know that you’re older than me, but I’m okay with it now. I used to be scared that eventually, you would find someone else - someone older who could understand your needs better. After all, I’m still just a high school kid. But… But now, I realize that you would never do that.” Sehun cups Jongin’s face softly. He leans up to kiss the man. 

“I wouldn’t. Never to you.” Jongin replies. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate.”

“You’re so cheesy!” Sehun laughs, smacking Jongin on his shoulder. “But, I think so, too.”

“I’m glad we met.” 

“Me, too.” Sehun kisses Jongin once more. “Do you really think we’ll get married one day?” He asks quietly. 

“Of course we will,” Jongin replies. He takes Sehun’s wrist in his hand, fingers trailing down to the silver ring. “That’s why I got us these promise rings. It’s a promise that one day, we’ll marry. One day, we’ll be able to tell everyone that we’re in love.”

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, bringing him into a tight embrace. “I can’t wait until that day.”

“Me neither.”

They lay together for a long moment in comfortable silence, but it’s promptly broken with a keen cry from Sehun. 

“Sorry.” Jongin laughs. 

“Tell me when you’re going to pull out!” Sehun reprimands his lover with a harsh glare.

“So, think you can stay for another hour?” Jongin asks, ready to carry his lover to one of the beds so they can cuddle. 

“For you, I can.”

“Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot! I appreciate all of your support. Feel free to drop a comment! (this is also on my aff account for any inconveniences)


End file.
